


Stiles Winchester

by CommanderK



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderK/pseuds/CommanderK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles windchester had a lot of names ,IDs,cards and Some times just stole identities but the one thing he made up was Stiles Stilinski and now he's stuck because He might have Fell in love with a werewolf who might be in love with his alter ego and now he can't get back up </p>
<p>Sorry I'm bad at summaries I'm still trying to not suck at this ...ok. </p>
<p>Past LuciferxStiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*school*

Scott pov

Right after first period I texted ( I don't care if I spelled it wrong) stiles still nothin I've been texting Him all day but nothin an---

"Hey Scott are you even listening to me"

"Uh yah sure just thinking "

"About what " 

"Stiles "

Allisons face went sour "again Scott maybe stiles -----" she was cut off by my phone "yeah " " hey Scott I'm gonna be gone a couple days k "" k but were are you?" "None of your business OK just watch dad for me K Scott " "K where are you going " "what did I just say none your business by " fine b--" Cut off . last still don't know it's stiles is and ---" so who was that " styles he said I Had to watch over his father"

Stiles pov

I just got off the phone with Scott damn him and his curiousness ---

" Stiles Ass down here right now we got a case "

" Sure thing dean OK what's the case " I said while walking down the stairs 

" Well guys headed got cut off "

" And what's that got to do with us "

" Here's the funny part the killer there's no finger Prints or anything it's just disappear "

" Seriously "

" yes "

" So you mean to tell me that there's an invisible killer again "

"Oh and here's the thing all the people died are all 14"

"So?"

"Here's the part that you didn't let me finish and they're all boys"

"You're kidding me right!!!"

"No I not "

Scott pov

It's been a couple days and stiles still hasn't returned yet 

"Where's stiles"

"I--"

A door opened with stiles having a bloody nose 

" Stiles what happened to you "

" Hey guys I have a bloody nose see

"Yeah stiles we can see how did you get a bloody nose " 

"and none of your business OK just don't get into it "

" fine let's just go get some food I'm hungry " and with that we all left go get some food I return home with stiles and playing games and went to sleep 

Stiles pov

Scott Is sleeping I have to go pack my bags crap! there at the sheriffs house with all my other stuff I get up brush my teeth got out the door and then left and went back to the sheriffs house to pack my bag when I get done I go to the jeep and started heading for Sam and Dean for a case i'll be back tomorrow or maybe next week .bye bye Scotty boy I thought


	2. Chapter 2

Scott pov 

I woke up but I didn't see stiles "stiles " I didn't here an answer. I didn't here a heart beat ether weird "stiles " i got up and check the bathroom but he was not there where the hell is he I grabbed (I almost said grob ) my phone and called him "hello sorry I probably be using my other other phone so call it bye bye oh Ps if you are the FBI you can't track down this phone so Nice try " other phone?FBI?what? So I called Allison 

Stiles pov 

I was tired I've been driving all day and night I finally got a room in a motel called I don't remember but I think it's called ~right motel~ back on track I meet up with my brothers Dean and Sam "hey bros so what's the case again ""it's the invisible Casper remember now""uh yah I remember the killing Casper invisible thing "good lets go see the scene okay kid "

Allison pov(ha you were thinking it would be Scott)

I woke up to a phone ringing "h-hello ""hi it's Scott ""Scott it's like 8:56!scott were going to be late for school ""no it's Sunday "uh"stiles is messing "what""meeting at Derek loft like right now "ok bu--" cut off cruddy time to go 

Derek's pov(still not going to be Scott (I almost put stott))

I was wondering why Scott text me pack meeting?maby it was about Lydia aga-- my thoughts were interrupted by a door knocking I open it to see Scott and every body "so Scott why'd the meeting now and where's stiles " Isaac asked "that's why , stiles is missing" I whimpered my mate is missing!

Stiles pov 

I was thrown against the wall by a the drunk ghost you can only see when your drunk AGAIN!!! Back on track my sword thrown across the room Dean was unconscious Sam is against the wall I was trying to protect a two teenage boys which was HARD!!! The ghost started choking me "D-D-Dean S-Sam help me out a little bit please " "sorry stiles ,ima kinda stuck here "Dean on the other hand grabbed the the sword and sliced her like bread "I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!!""yah yah stiles you hurt my ears do you know that ""yeah" we got in the Impala and drove back to the motel 

When we were in I faceplate in mine and deans bed "ew dude don't put your face in my pillows and blankets ""yes ima going to do that now " i'm going to the bar " "GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" And just like that stiles is a sleep


End file.
